TOW Eve's other sister
by MissAnimeFanxxx
Summary: This isthat friends episode TOW Rachel's other sister! lol x but with claire, shane, eve, michael, oliver, myrnin and amelie x : plz r&r! x eve's sister is a made up character x
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so Eve and Michael have had a baby (normal, not vampire or anything) and Eve has a sister x**

Claire and Shane were in the kitchen sorting out the thanksgiving cutlery.

"Hey honey, could you help me get these plates down?" Claire asked, reaching up into the cupboard.

"Sure" Shane said with a smile. He passed her the plates and leant against the counter. "Hey here's an idea, why don't we use the posh china for today?"

"No, I think we should save that china for something really special. Like…when the queen of England comes over." Claire said with a smile.

"Honey, she keeps cancelling on us, take the hint." Shane said jokily which made Claire let out a cute giggle.

"But what if something gets broken; I mean they're so expensive."

"Well what's the point in buying them if we're not going to use them" Shane argued.

Claire sighed and said "OK, but if something gets broken and the queen comes over…"

"I will it explain it to her."

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to let you talk to the queen." Claire laughed and went into the living to set up the dining table. Myrnin was sitting on the sofa watching the TV. "Wow the parade is really good this year," He commented "Man, those horses can crap."  
Then the announcer on the TV said "Next up is a marching band from Muskogee, ok.

"Muskogee!" Shane yelled with excitement. "That's like miles away from here!"

"And here's the float with the representatives of some of the towns in Texas." The TV announcer continued.

Myrnin's eyes suddenly went wide as he heard what the TV announcer said. "Oh my god!"

"Didn't Amelie make you the representative of Morganville?" Shane asked him.

"Yes!" Said Myrnin, surprised as he stood up. "I completely forgot, I'm supposed to be there! How can I forget something like this? I usually write things like this on my arm!"

Claire rolled her eyes and came over to him. She grabbed his arm and rolled up his sleeve and there on his arm was the reminder for the parade. "Stupid long sleeve!" Myrnin yelled.

"What are you going to do?" Claire asked.

"I guess I'm to come up with a really good reason why wasn't there." Myrnin sighed. "Amelie sat me down yesterday and said "You have to be there at 6:00am sharp that means _you _Myrnin!" Like I was some kind of idiot."

Shane just looked at him blankly and said "Well you proved her wrong"

Myrnin nodded and said "Yeah!"


	2. Chapter 2

Eve and Michael were tending to their baby; Willow, by one of the armchairs. "Oh, Willow… this is your first thanksgiving." Eve said in sweet voice. "What are you thankful for? Mummy's boobies?"

Michael looked at her and said "A lot of people are thankful for those." He then walked off to watch the TV, when suddenly the door opened and two figures flashed past everyone and stood in front of Myrnin. "What the hell are doing?" Amelie bellowed. "You're supposed to be at the parade!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot." Myrnin said as he sat back down on the sofa.

"I thought I told you to be there at 6:00am! Sharp!"

"Can you please stop screaming, I can't hear the TV." Myrnin said coolly.

Amelie growled in frustration. Then somebody knocked on the door. Everyone looked at each other, wondering who it could be. "Who is it?" Eve asked towards the door.

"It's your favourite sister!" The person at the door said.

Shane, Claire, Eve and Michael looked at each other and asked in unison "Jade?"

"Ebony!"

Claire went and opened the door only to have Ebony burst in and march up to Eve. "Hey Ebony! Happy Thanksgiving!" Eve welcomed.

"Do you have a hair straightener?"

Eve looked at her blankly. "Um, hi!" Eve said with open arms for a hug.

Ebony moved towards her with her arms open as if going for a hug but grabbed Eve's arms instead and said "Hi…hair straightener."

Eve rolled her eyes and said "I haven't seen you in like a year!"  
Ebony sighed, "I know, I know I've just been crazed!"

"Oh…me too! I uh…had a baby…" Eve said indicating to Willow.

"I decorated dad's office." Ebony said as if it was bigger.

"Yeah well, unless you push a desk through your vagina, _not _the same thing."

"Listen uh, about that hair straightener, honey I really need one. I'm having dinner at my boyfriend's house and…"

She was interrupted by Willow making a cute sound. Ebony gasped, "Is this Willet?" with a bright smile on her face.

Eve looked at everyone then said to her "Uh, it's _Willow._"

"It's a girl?" Ebony asked with a confused look.

"Hey Ebony" Michael said.

"Oh, Ebony you remember Michael." Eve said.

"Not really." Ebony said, still with the confused look. "But you look like that blonde guy from high school who she used to like."

Eve looked slightly embarrassed but Michael said "That was me."

"No…he was this really hot guy who she had crush on since like the ninth grade."

"Still me"

Ebony giggled a bit and said "No I'm not talking about you. He was so sexy I mean I swear all the time he took his shirt off I would just froze…"

"Okay Ebony, I'm going to save you a lot of time. All me!"

During all this Amelie was pacing back and forth and Oliver and Myrnin were watching TV. Shane was putting the china plates on the table with Claire worried out of her head. Each time he put a plate on the table she yelled "Careful! Careful! CAREFUL!" Shane stopped, put the plates and said "Okay, for the rest of our lives I will be careful, until told otherwise."

That earned silence from Claire.


	3. Chapter 3

Shane held one of the plates and looked at it carefully.

"What's the matter?" Claire asked.

"This isn't the china we picked out." Shane said looking at Claire.

"I Know! After you left the store I chose different ones." She said as she carried on laying the table.

"Why?" He asked, still looking at her.

"Well, no offence honey, but your taste is a _little _too feminine for me."

"Oh, suddenly flowers are feminine?"

Myrnin got up from the sofa and went to stand by the stairs. He called Oliver to come over.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked as if he couldn't care less.

"I need a really good lie to tell the people at the parade why I wasn't there." Myrnin explained.

"But you stink at lying." Oliver said bluntly.

"Wha? I do not!"

"Oh really? Then let me ask you something. Remember when we were at Common Grounds yesterday? Well I went to the bathroom and when I came back my muffin was gone. Who took it?"

"Somebody opened the door…to Common Grounds, and a, Raccoon, came running in and went straight to your muffin and I said "Hey, don't eat that! That's Oliver's!" and he said," Myrnin paused realising how stupid he sounds. "He said "Myrnin you stink at lying" What am I going to do?"

Oliver sighed and said "Okay, we'll come up with a good lie. I'll help you practice."

"Okay, thank you."

Ebony came down the stairs after using the hair straighteners and walked over to Eve who was putting Willow into her cot. "Oh…she's precious." Eve said to Willow with a beaming smile.

"Yeah," said Ebony. "Do you ever worry that she'll get your old nose?"

"Ebony!" Eve said sounding shocked. Then she grabbed Michael's hand and said "I do, I really do."

Ebony cell phone rang and before she answered it she asked "Can I take this upstairs?"

"Sure." Michael said.

Ebony was upstairs for about 2 minutes before storming down the stairs making everybody look at her, "Stupid thanksgiving!"

"What? What happened?" Eve asked.

"My boyfriend cancelled on me. I mean I, I finally find a real relationship with someone I could spend this day with and then his _wife_ comes back to town. I swear it's not even worth dating married guys!"

"Oh, don't say that." Shane said from the table.

"I was so looking forward to this. It was going to be a beautiful thanksgiving. We were going to have sushi." Ebony was on the verge of crying.

"Oh, Ebony don't cry." Eve said as she put her arms around her.

"Oh and uh, I was just wondering, where is your second floor?" Ebony asked while still sobbing.

"S-S second floor?" Claire asked confused. "We don't have a second floor."

"Seriously? It's just these two." Ebony said as she moved her finger up and down indicating the ground floor and upstairs.

"Uh, Michael can I talk to you for a sec?" Eve asked him.

"Sure, do you want to go to the second floor or…?" He was saying when Eve grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Erm look, if it's ok with you I would like to invite Ebony to thanksgiving." Eve said.

"You know I think that's a great idea, it will be like the pilgrims being in the Indian's syphilis." Michael said jokily.

Look, I know she's a little tough to take…but she has no where else to go. And she's my sister. Alright? And she's Willow aunt? And I'd like them to bond…"

"Ok…fine. But I don't want them bonding to much. I don't want her telling Willow she needs a nose job."

"Well! Do you know what? She might just need one, we're going to have to make our peace with that."


End file.
